Epic Duels
Many epic conflicts have played out during the cause of Sluggy Freelance. Considering the number of characters in Sluggy with bad-ass fighting skills, such duels are inevitable. This is a collection of memorable battles between brutal monsters, mighty robots imposing fighters and . . . well . . . usually Bun-bun, the mean bunny, who has a tendency to provoke big nasties and survive. Bun-bun versus Teddy Weddy Teddy Weddy is a big, brutal bear. He is given the job of being "the comic's cute talking animal" on condition that he gets rid of Bun-bun. * Beginning of duel: * Weapons: Bun-bun: Swichblade, Teddy Weddy: Claws and bite. * Final outcome: Teddy Weddy is partially skinned by Bun-bun but not dead. He doesn't show up in the comic for 13 years. * Other casualties: PETA representive eaten by Teddy Weddy Bun-bun versus Aylee A big hungry alien is hired as Torg's secretary. Bun-bun nonchallantly fills her in on the house rules, informing her that he is god here. Aylee, still hungry, eats Bun-bun. After a short while, Bun-bun burst out through Aylee's chest and fighting ensues. * Beginning of duel: * Weapons: Bun-bun: Swichblade, paws and bazooka. Aylee: Claws and bite. * Final outcome: They both get tired. Aylee loses an arm, which regenerates overnight. * Other casualties: Torg's computer, large portions of Torg's appartment, Zoë's status as a drug free daughter in the eyes of her mother Bun-bun versus Mecha Easter Bunny Bun-bun accidently kills the Easter Bunny with Riff's Mark I Robot. Santa Claus has a score to settle with Bun-bun and command his elves to create a deadly cyborg, based on DNA from the original Easter Bunny, to deliver easter eggs and kill Bun-bun. * Beginning of duel: * Weapons: Bun-bun: Swichblade, improvised flamethrower, tires, bazooka. MEB: Paws, throwing knives, flamethrower, missiles, lasers. * Twist event: Bun-bun dresses Torg, Riff and Zoë up as himself to provide decoys. They are almost killed by the Mecha Easter Bunny. * Final outcome: The Mecha Easter Bunny is lured into a molten pit in a steel forge and destroyed. Bun-bun versus Lodoze A bad-ass super-regenerating bounty hunter roams the Punyverse. And Bun-bun is on his bounty list. *'Beginning of duel: ' Bun-bun versus Cloney Riff, Bun-bun, and Torg are attempting to take down Hereti-Corp and free their friends. Bun-bun scouts ahead to try to find Bert and Sasha, but is interrupted by the evil clone of Aylee, Cloney. *'Beginning of duel: ' *'Twist event: '''Dr. Schlock stands up to Cloney and fires inflatable rabbits at her, confusing her enough for Bun-bun to regain his feet. *'Weapons: Bun-bun: Switchblade. Cloney: Claws, teeth, and legs. Dr. Schlock: Rabbit cannon (I never though I'd type that). *'''Outcome: '''Bun-bun is defeated and collapses to the ground unconcious, though not before successfully camoflaging himself amidst the inflatable bunnies. Torg and Chaz versus Demon King Torg is about to face off the Demon King, wielding the magic sword Chaz, in a desperate attempt to save the Dimension of Lame from the demon invasion. * '''Beginning of duel: * Twist Events: Freezer door traps our heroes briefly, Alt-Torg is freed and helps release Goddess from Bag of Goodness, Torg discovers Chaz can severely wound the Demon King * Casualties: '''All of Demon King's plans for yummy stew from the Bag of Goodness in his fridge. * '''Outcome: The Torgs and Alt-Bun Bun escape with the Goddess of Good, who boots most DoP Demons back to their realm. Demon King is permanantly scarred by Chaz in the running battle towards escape. Bun-bun versus Blacksoul In timeless space, struggles between pirates are frequent. A flying Blacksoul single-handedly attacks The Bloody Bun. Captain Bun-bun is not amused. * Beginning of duel: * Weapons: Bun-bun: Pirate Crew, Rum, Matches, Switchblade, Clippers. Blacksoul: Concussion grenades, blades, barrel. * Twist Event: Blacksoul is revealed to be the Obsidian Teknokon. * Final outcome: They are both blown out in the timeless sea by a concussion grenade. * Other casualties: The Bloody Bun loses a sail, stranding it on a timeless sea. Oasis versus Reynold Strom *'Beginning of Duel: ' *'Weapons: '''Oasis: Knives, hand-to-hand, Strom: Sniper Rifle, knives, handguns, hand-to-hand. *'Meddlers:' Police officer Tod attacks Strom with grenades *'Twist event:' Strom put a bullet in Oasis's brain earlier, but she returns from the dead (as per usual). *'Final outcome: Oasis stabs Strom, leaving him for dead. *'''Other Casualties: '''Officer Tod to a hail of Strom's gunfire in the battle. Bun-bun versus Oasis Oasis is out to find Torg, the unwilling love of her life. When she finds that he is not at the address he left her, Oasis focuses her fury on her apparent rival Zoë. Meanwhile, Riff has struck a deal with Bun-bun to help protect Zoë and Torg, in exchange for a suitcase full of money. Bun-but succeeds in getting Oasis's attention by informing her that he knows where Torg is, and won't tell her. * '''Beginning of duel: * Weapons: '''Bun-bun: Switchblade, Glock, Flower Pot, Oasis' Cloak, Explosives. Oasis: Knives, throwing knives & stars, martial arts and pyrokinetic powers. * '''Twist Event: '''Bun-bun traps Oasis in a sauna and begins taunting her. She reveals her, until now, unknown pyrokinetic powers and burns down the building. * '''Final outcome: '''Oasis escapes and Bun-bun is left unconsious and burnt in the burning building. Oasis versus Riff/Zoë in Mark-19 Oasis wants to win the heart of her beloved Torg. She assumes it is neccesarry to kill Zoë in order to do that. Zoë has been warned and waits for her with Riff inside his missile-armed Mark 19 robot. * '''Beginning of duel: * Weapons: Oasis: Knives and Pyrokinetic powers. Mark 19: Missiles, Advanced flame-thrower, Intelli-blades, Happy fun ball, Palm cannons, Robot arms, Sleep-chaff. * Final outcome: A missile explosion breaks the back of Oasis. In her distress, she uses her powers to set the Mark 19 on fire. Riff uses the emergency DFA to evacuate and Kusari takes Oasis captive. * '''Casualties: '''Zoë ends up badly burnt in the Dimension of Rain. How badly is a spoiler that you can access here. Category:Main Pages